


Blessed

by all_hale_stiles, simplystilinski



Series: Stiles Remixed [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, girl stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_hale_stiles/pseuds/all_hale_stiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplystilinski/pseuds/simplystilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't prevent herself from being swept away by memories, old memories... catapulted back to a time before she'd learned what it was like to live, truly live,to be able to breathe without your throat closing up and your heart aching...a time before him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

_:Blessed:_

_When I think, how life used to be_

_Always walking in the shadows._

_Then I look, at what you've given me_

_I feel like dancing on my tip-toes._

Stiles traced a shaky finger across the finely chiseled planes of Derek's face. He was sleeping and she couldn't stop herself from watching him, it was as if  
he'd mentally called her out of some far away dream she'd been trapped in. He looked so peaceful, so ethereal just lying there open and vulnerable. She couldn't  
stop the love that washed through her, cleansing her just by looking at him..

She couldn't prevent herself from being swept away by memories, old memories... catapulted back to a time before she'd learned what it was like to live, truly live,  
to be able to breathe without your throat closing up and your heart aching...a time before him...

_I must say everyday I pray_

_When realize you're by my side_

_I know I'm truly..._

She'd been happy taking care of her dad, she would never imply otherwise, not even in her own mind but after his death she'd been beaten down,lost, alone. Her  
life had felt empty, she was hollowed out, dead inside. She'd resigned herself to living that way for the rest of her time on this earth, it must have been fated but  
Derek had changed all that. He had given her more happiness than she'd ever imagined possible by merely giving her himself. She leaned forward placing a kiss,  
soft as the flutter of a butterflies wings on the smooth lines of his forehead and it hit her full force...

_Blessed for everything you've given me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show_

_Do my best with every breath that's in me_

_Blessed to make sure you never go._

It was all so much, these intense feelings that swamped her every time she realized all that he'd shown her, all that he'd given too her, for her. She'd been a  
shadow of the woman she once was when he'd met her and he hadn't cared. He'd seen through that hard,cold exterior, dug down deep and pulled out the  
woman he knew was hidden there all along. How could she ever repay him for that,truly repay him?

Sometimes she felt like her love just wasn't enough. He deserved so much more. He deserved everything...

_There are times, that I test your faith,_

_'til you think you might surrender._

_Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say,_

_that my hopes will grow in splendor_

She certainly hadn't made it easy on him, not by a long shot. She'd been hard, bitter, brutal but he'd held on, he'd stuck. It amazed her sometimes that someone  
as strong and proud as he was would bother to stick around when all he ever got in return for the love he offered was a slap in the face but he had, he'd held on.  
She thanked the Lord everyday for that, for him. She knew in her mind, in her heart, in her soul that...

_looking like an answered prayer_

 _

You know I'm truly...

_

He was her savior, she knew that down to the core of her soul. He had breathed new life into her when she'd been ready to quit. She loved him more than she  
knew what to do with.Without him her world would be dark, dreary, dim...no light would exist in her heart, only darkness.

_Blessed for everything you've given me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show_

_Do my best with every breath that's in me_

_Blessed to make sure you never go._

"I love you" she whispered brokenly. She was overwhelmed by him, completely overwhelmed.

"Stiles"

"Shhh" she smiled in the dark, reigning in her tears "go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Come here baby girl"

She crawled into his arms, her head cushioned against his chest. She could hear the steady thrumming of his heart and it soothed her. He soothed her. She pushed herself deeper into his embrace and her breath shuttered out.

"You ok?" he asked bringing his arms up to wrap around her.

"Yeah..."

"Then what's with the tears?"

"Tears?" she asked quietly. She hadn't realized that any had escaped.

He ran the pad of his thumb smoothly across her cheek catching a stray tear "Tell me what's wrong Genim?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything's right...I love you"

"Oh baby, I love you too"

"Derek, I need you..please" she asked on a shaky breath...

_Blessed with love and understanding_

_Blessed when I hear you call my name_

_Do my best with faith that's never-ending_

_Blessed to make sure you feel the same._

He turned so that he was facing her. Their eyes met and held and he felt all the emotions that were coursing through her.

"God, you are so beautiful" he whispered leaning in to capture her lips."Love you so much"

The kiss was gentle, beautifully so. Just a meeting of lips, a brush of tongues but it set her body on fire.

"Please..." she whispered against his lips.

_Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch... You know I'm truly_

He rolled over with her so that she was laying on her back, nudging her thighs apart before settling himself between them. There was no need too shed clothes, they were already blissfully naked and the feel of her soft skin against his was like heaven. He lightly thrust forward gently pressing the tip of his manhood into her soft, wet center. He groaned helplessly. She was already wet for him. So wet, so hot, so soft. It was deliciously intoxicating, feeling her silky core grip him  
and try to drag him further into the haven of her body. He couldn't hold back any longer, he pushed forward fully imbedding himself in her heat. They both shuttered at the feeling of ecstasy that rocketed through them. Their bodies gyrated together in an exotic dance, each taking from the other until they couldn't take anymore and they exploded sending jolts of electricity zinging through both of them...

_Blessed for everything you've given me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show_

_Do my best with every breath that's in me_

_Blessed to make sure you never go._

Derek and Stiles laid there together, in their bed snuggled tightly in each other's arms. Their breathing heavy, their heartbeats thundering wildly together. It  
was always like this,every time they made love they were swept away by the sensations, the feelings that they elicited in each other. Both content in the knowledge  
that neither of them had ever truly lived before they found each other...

_Blessed to make sure you never go._

**Author's Note:**

> Blessed is sung by:Christina Aguilera


End file.
